swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Chadra-Fan
Chadra-Fan are short, rodent-like humanoids (usually no more than one meter tall) with bat-like faces. They hail from the watery planet Chad. Biology and Appearance Chadra-Fan have seven different senses (sight, touch, taste, sound, smell, infrared sight, and chemo-receptive smell), all of which were much more acute than Human senses. The metabolism of Chadra-Fan is amazingly fast, allowing them to work almost constantly. They only sleep in two hour naps during the day. Because of their metabolism, the average Chadra-Fan matures by age fifteen and rarely lives more than forty years. Chadra-Fan are covered from head to foot in fur. Their species evolved from small, arboreal rodents. The two different sexes of Chadra-Fan are indistinguishable to other species, though the Chadra-Fan can readily tell the difference using their powerful sense of smell. If a male and a female Chadra-Fan are interested in one another they release special pheromones that relay their feelings. Chadra-Fan also have involuntary pheromones that convey information about their family line and created an aura of attractiveness. Other voluntary pheromones often conveyed a Chadra-Fan's state of emotion-anger, fear, or joy. Chadra-Fan even create more complex messages using their pheromones, though the pheromones when mixed sometimes cause confusion. As a whole, the race is small but quick witted. Their combination of infrared sight and hypersensitive sense of smell as well as keen hearing makes them physically and mentally perceptive beings. Society and Culture The society of Chadra-Fan is divided into a clan structure in which every member is responsible for parenting the clan's children and a fact of life was that every household was open at any time. Leadership within the clan is a temporary role that is passed from one individual to another as the situation called for a particular expertise. Children are the centerpiece of a Chadra-Fan community, and only leave when wed, however the new Chadra-Fan couple remained with the smaller clan so it was possible that a Chadra-Fan never left his or her home. Chadra-Fan, if left alone, suffer from strong depression that would kill them in a matter of weeks. Thus, Chadra-Fan are not very picky when it comes to friends and prefer complete strangers to loneliness. Many Chadra-Fan are taken offworld as slaves, but they take this positively by thinking of it as a big adventure. They are also a jovial race, who almost always get on well with others. Only the most evil acts against them will make them think otherwise. Chadra-Fan are generally excellent team members and are extremely forgiving or so ignorant that they forget any failings within a group. Chadra-Fan, thus, can be found with various criminals because they are so unobservant or accommodating. Chadra-Fan love to tinker with mechanical devices, often disassembling and reassembling them into something completely different. Chadra-Fan living in the greater galaxy sometimes work in industrial research, by creating unique devices which engineers of other species with more conventional talents attempt to duplicate. Their inventions are even considered collectible and pieces of art. Chadra-Fan construct many of their creations individually, though they are capable of mass-production. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D/3D *'MECHANICAL:' 2D+1/4D+1 *'PERCEPTION:' 2D/5D *'STRENGTH:' 1D/2D+1 *'TECHNICAL:' 2D/4D *Move: 5/7 Special Abilities Sight: The Chadra-Fan have the ability to see in the infrared and ultraviolet ranges, allowing them to see in all conditions short of absolute darkness. Smell: The Chadra-Fan have extremely sensitive smelling which gives them a +2D bonus to their search skill. Story Factors Tinkerers: Any mechanical device left within reach of a Chadra-Fan has the potential to be disassembled and then reconstructed. However, it is not likely that the reconstructed device will have the same function as the original. Most droids will develop a pathological fear of Chadra-Fan. Category:Races